


Goodbye: From Seoul

by staragii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Keith (Voltron), Aged-Up Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staragii/pseuds/staragii
Summary: Lance/ Sharpsh00ter : YouTuber gamer/Twitch streamerKeith/ Kiss.Kogane: Lifestyle/Beauty bloggerShiro/ TakashiShiro : Makeup vlogger/Model________________Lance wants to get out and do something exciting, he asks Keith to stay for winter break. Lance ends up getting a lot more excitement than he bargained for when he spends his winter break with Shiro and Keith....________________Tags are subject to change based on upcoming chapters, this will be an NSFW fic, but Chapter 1 is SFW.





	Goodbye: From Seoul

“Annnnnnd the play of the game goes to….ME! Let’s hear it for the Sharpshooter!” Lance spins in his rolling chair, laughing, then makes eye contact with the camera again. “But seriously, that last kill was awesome. I think I can finally end the stream on a high note so here we go.” He clears his throat, then does finger guns with both hands to the camera. “Goooooodnight guys, don’t forget there’s a new livestream every Monday, Friday, and Saturday at 8pm PST and I’ll be uploading the highlights video tomorrow night.”  
He scans the chat to see if he has any last messages to respond to.

_Kiss.Kogane: Goodnight, Lance._

Lance grins, and winks at the camera. “And a very special goodnight to my Number 1 Fan, Goodnight Keith.” Lance blows a kiss to the camera and ends the stream. A few seconds later, he gets a message.

_Kiss.Kogane: was the kiss really necessary._

Lance chuckles and replies quickly. Keith’s sass is an endearing as it is consistent.

_Sharpsh00ter: always, it’s your name isn’t it?_

_Kiss.Kogane: that joke is old and over used, find a new one._

_Sharpsh00ter: gimme at least 24hrs, my brain is mush. GN, mullet~_

_Kiss.Kogane: it’s not a mullet if all of my hair is long. Goodnight._

Lance rolls his eyes, but grins. His nightly bickering with Keith is what always cheers him up, regardless of how long he’s been at his computer or how many games he’s lost. Due to the major time difference between Seoul and LA, Keith is usually starting his day when Lance is heading to bed, but they still manage to cross paths once a day, at the very least.

Which may have been made possible by Lance pushing his streams back an hour or two, but he’d never admit to it in public.

Lance and Keith started talking a few months ago, when Lance noticed that Keith’s name would pop up in the chat a lot during his streams. At first, he had thought it was because it was a group of friends or something and they all knew each other. When more and more people starting commenting on it, however, he’d decided to look into who the “Kiss.Kogane” person getting all the attention was.

Lance hadn’t been prepared for what he found. Kiss, or Keith, was a lifestyle and beauty blogger from Korea. He had (much to Lance’s annoyance) more than triple Lance’s Instagram following, not to mention a pretty successful YouTube channel. After stalking the guy’s Instagram page, Lance could see why.

Not only were the photos themselves gorgeous—high quality, great lighting, stunning backgrounds—the guy in them was the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen. And he’d seen a lot of beautiful people. But no one compared to Keith. His jet-black hair was usually tied up in a bun or a small ponytail, and he was always wearing outfits that accentuated how built yet elegantly slender he was. Crop tops that Lance wouldn’t even dare to try on, ripped jeans that costed more than Lance’s headset, and combat boots that just yelled ‘step on me’, not to mention his makeup which was always flawless.

Needless to say, Lance was smitten instantly.

So now, having wooed Keith to the point of actual interaction outside of commenting on his YouTube videos and Instagram posts, Lance is pretty happy with life. His routine consists of recording his gaming videos, editing them, and bugging Keith when he’s awake. That, and his day job, which is taking care of his cat Blue, who brings in more money than he does at this point as a cat model for feline clothing and food brands.

About a week later, while Lance was complaining to his favorite gaming buddy and best friend, Pidge, is when Lance’s entire world began to change.

“Why am I always here? Like, I should probably do something, you know? Like make a big life change.” Lance takes a sip of the cola can on his desk, which is minutes away from being forgotten to it’s lukewarm demise. “All I do is, you know, sit here.”

Pidge, also known as Pidgeon, is Lance’s gaming buddy slash life counselor. At least, that’s who they are when Lance is in a mid-20s crisis, like right now. “You like sitting in your chair. You literally cried when I tried to drag you out of it once.” Pidge kills Lance’s character on screen, and Lance hears an uproar of laughter through his headset.

He scowls. “Matt’s watching you beat me right now, isn’t he?” Matt, Pidge’s older brother, is a software engineer for a gaming company. Being such, he is frequently given free games and hardware (although Lance guess that some of that is because of his charm, not his job) and shares it with his sibling and their friends. Needless to say, Lance prefers that Matt sees him in a positive light, not someone who his younger sibling can wipe the floor with on the daily.

Pidge snickers. “Always, he wants to see how I do with the new motion controller. Which, by the way, is much better than you. Think fast!” Pidge snipes him, and Lance dies again. This time, he pauses the game and crosses his arms.

“Fine, fine, you win. Pizza’s on me next time. But, for real, what do I do? I’m having a crisis!” Lance sighs, exasperated.

Pidge rolls their eyes even though Lance can’t see, and sends Matt to get more snacks. “Maybe you just need to take a trip. Go out, do something crazy. You’ll feel better in no time.” They pause, then grin. “Hey, why don’t you go see Keith?”

Lance freezes. He’d never considered it a possibility. Sure, he knew that in theory people flew from the USA to South Korea all the time, but he’d never actually considered it. Keith was just an internet friend, someone who was online sometimes and wasn’t other times. But… “Do you think so? Should I ask? He might be awake.”

Lance takes out his phone, and sure enough, Keith is online. _This is ridiculous and a little crazy,_ he thinks to himself. Then he sends Keith the message.

_Sharpsh00ter: What are you doing for winter break?_

A few minutes pass before Lance gets his reply, during which time Pidge tells him all the great things he could do in Seoul, reading from a travel blog. They’re onto “the LED flower garden—oh that looks cool Lance I’m sending you a photo—” when Keith replies.

_Kiss.Kogane: Not much, Shiro and I stay home for break. Why?_

Lance takes a deep breath, then carefully types out his request, triple checking it with Pidge before sending it.

_Sharpsh00ter: I’m thinking of taking a trip and was wondering if I could come visit you in Seoul for break._

This time, Keith’s response is immediate.

_Kiss.Kogane: Sure, let me check with Shiro if you can use the spare room. I don’t see why not._

Lance drops his phone. “OH MY GOD HE SAID YES. PIDGE. KEITH SAID YES.” He starts to freak out and can hear Pidge’s delighted laughter on the other end. He reads the text out loud multiple times, a little shocked.

“You go, lover boy, I told you it would work out! Now you just need to sell some of your useless expensive garbage to pay for a plane ticket and pray that Takashi Shirogane will let you live in his home.”

Takashi Shirogane. Lance had almost forgotten about Keith’s brother. Or rather, mysterious roommate. There are as many rumors about Keith’s elusive model of a best friend being his adopted brother as there are of him being his secret husband.

Lance had only interacted with the man on a few occasions, and each one had given Lance a mild anxiety attack. Not because Shiro is scary, or rude, but because he’s perfect. And nice. And just as far out of his league as Keith is, which is enough to make Lance freak out. Shiro had responded to Lance’s comments on Keith’s posts a few times, informing Lance that he was the mastermind behind a certain makeup look, or filling Lance in on where a photo was taken.

Each of these small and inconsequential interactions had made Lance’s head spin. He hadn’t been brave enough to talk to Shiro outside of Keith’s comments section yet, but if he’s going to stay in his house, he’s going to have to mentally prepare.

And maybe bring an inhaler.

* * *

 

The next day, he gets an update from Keith, and it makes him jump out of his chair, scaring a very disgruntled Blue who had been curled up in his lap.

_Kiss.Kogane: Shiro says it’s fine and that he’s excited to meet you. Text me dates and times, I’ll pick you up from the airport. Here’s my address: XXXX_

Lance’s scream could’ve broken windows if his game room wasn’t soundproofed. He immediately calls Pidge and his other best friend, Hunk, in a group call to share the news.

“And that’s what happened,” Lance wraps up, red in the face from talking without pause for breath. “And now I’m going to Keith Kogane’s house for break. In South Korea. Because, you know. That’s my life now.”

Hunk smiles, big and sunny, as always. “I’m happy for you, Lance. We’ll miss you at the Christmas Throw down, but Pidge and I will do our best to secure our victory.”

Lance laughs, giddy. “Only nerds have LAN parties for Christmas. God, I’m going to miss it. And you guys. But I promise to bring souvenirs and tell you everything.

“You better,” Pidge warns, tone sharp but playful. “I want something other than magnets. Not that I don’t like magnets. But I want something more since you’re going on this big fancy trip.”

“And I want snacks,” Hunk chimes in happily. “I hear Korea has some really fun and tasty snacks. Please bring some, to share of course.”

Lance nods in response, forgetting momentarily that they can’t see him. “Your requests have been heard loud and clear, and Lance McClain will deliver. Now, I have to go plan and figure out this trip, sayonara, amigos!”

“That’s Japanese—oh, never mind. Later, Lance.” Pidge rolls her eyes, and they end the call. 

* * *

 

Lance first met Keith almost a year ago. Well, talked to him, since they haven’t met in person yet. After Lance’s initial shock at Keith’s beauty and popularity, he’d slowly started talking to him more and more in his streams. Then in his comments. And then they’d started messaging each other. After a few weeks of this, Keith had given Lance his discord name, and it had been all over from there.

Whenever Lance was up late gaming, or Keith needed company while he was getting ready, they called. Which ended up being a lot more often than Lance had thought Keith would have time for. They ended up calling regularly, three to four times a week if Lance was lucky. Keith would ask for Lance’s opinions on outfits, Lance would talk to Keith about his favorite games and movies, and they would just hang out.

Their friendship never ceased to blow Lance’s mind. Sometimes, he would mindlessly scroll through Keith’s page or watch some of his videos and think how the heck did I end up being friends with this guy? Lance could tell, instantly, that Keith was out of his league. Not only dating league, but even friendship league. Pidge, Hunk, and even Matt had told him time and time again that that isn’t the case, and that Keith doesn’t think so, but Lance can’t tell. He couldn’t at the beginning, and he still can’t tell now.

As he starts to pack his things and get ready for his trip, that’s what’s on his mind. The anxiety of feeling out of place in a foreign country, the fear that once Keith sees him in person he’ll change his mind, and the general state of terror that comes with a 13 hour flight.

Hunk and Pidge call him periodically over the week leading up to what Lance as dubbed as “K-day”.

“See, it’s like D-day, but it’s K-day because it’s the day I meet Keith.” Pidge had been unimpressed, and Hunk had at least given him a pity smile. They’ve both been helping, a lot, with Pidge making him lists of things to do and see, what to pack, what not to pack, and Hunk made him an itemized list of every snack he wants to try and some foods Lance should get his hands on while he’s there.

* * *

 

K-DAY -3

Three days before K-day, Lance has his first official breakdown. “I can’t do this,” he says as he paces his kitchen, running his fingers nervously through his hair. “What the hell was I thinking? Flying to Korea to stay with someone I’ve never met? What do I do if it doesn’t work out? What do I do? I’ll have no place to stay, I don’t speak the language I—”  
“Lance, buddy, calm down.” Pidge spins in their rolling chair, phone pressed to their ear. “Keith said it’s okay, right? He invited you to stay with him and Shiro. He wants you there.” They grab another chip from their never-ending bowl of late-night snacks, chewing loudly. “Besides, even if you don’t hit it off immediately I’m sure he wouldn’t kick you out. You wouldn’t be friends with him if he wasn’t a good guy.”

Lance takes a deep breath, collapsing onto his couch. “Okay, okay, you’re right. Keith’s a good guy, it’ll be okay.” He pauses. Then makes a pitiful sound somewhere between a whine and a shout. “Piiiiiidge I know he’s a good guy he’s such a good guy what if he doesn’t think I am what if I’m not good enough what if I’m not up to his standards I mean I know I’m not but—”

“LANCE MCCLAIN, CALM DOWN,” Pidge shouts to interrupt him and get his attention. When he finally pipes down, they continue. “Look. Keith is your friend. You are amazing. And you have no reason to freak out, except for the fact that you’re spending break in fucking Seoul, which is going to be super freaking cool, so focus on that, pack your lucky socks, and think about all the fun you’re going to have.”

Lance doesn’t speak for a moment, then sniffs, touched. “Pidge…you said you hated my lucky socks…you’re coming around…” He grins and takes another, steadying breath. “Okay. Fun. Trip. Socks. Got it. Thanks, Pidge.”

“No problem, Lance. Don’t forget to pack the stuff on your list. I’ll respond to texts tomorrow, I’m hitting the sack. ‘Night, bud.”

“Goodnight, Pidge!” He hangs up, and lays down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Blue walks in, intrigued by the noise, and curls up on Lance’s chest, purring. He strokes her gray-blue fur slowly, the rise and fall of her breathing helping to calm him down. “I’ll miss you, Blue. A lot.” She mews and looks up at him with her big silver eyes. “You’ll be with Hunk’s family, and he’ll feed you lots of good food. I bet you’ll be a fat kitten when I come back, hm?” She tilts her head in confusion, then meows louder, as if protesting that she would lose her award-winning figure. Lance laughs, and tickles her behind her ears. “I know, I know, as if. But I really will miss you, girl. I’ll be back with lots of stories…” He yawns, and makes himself comfortable. “Good ones, I hope.”

* * *

 

K-DAY -2

After Lance had passed out on the couch, Keith had tried to call him, but given up once he’d realized Lance must’ve already crashed. He messaged him instead, leaving Lance a note to wake up to.

When Lance wakes up, rolling off the couch unceremoniously and dislodging a very comfortable Blue, he sees the messages.  
_Kiss.Kogane: Hey, Lance, you’re probably asleep but I wanted to double check your flight info and see how you’re doing. It’s a long flight, remember to drink water. Oh, and dress warmly. It’s cold as fuck._

Lance’s heart skips a beat. He’s checking in. Pidge was right, he’s a good guy. He quickly types back a reply, still half-asleep and splayed out on his living room floor.

_Sharpsh00ter: Yeah sorry I passed out. I’ll email you the info and I’m doing good. Excited._

_Sharpsh00ter: Oh and don’t worry Pidge made me pack a million jackets, I’ll be wrapped up like a burrito._

Lance pauses for a second and wonders if Keith’s ever eaten a burrito before, but the thought of encountering someone who’d never eaten one of the most basic necessities for human life scares him, so he shoves that thought away. Lance gets up and starts going about his day, checking things off his list while he packs, throwing out perishable food, all the basic things before the trip. It’s around midday when he gets a call from a very panicked Hunk.

“Lance? Lance oh god okay so. You know how you asked me to watch Blue while you’re gone?” Hunk sounds frantic, and there’s lots of yelling in the background, the tell-tale sound of a house full of people that Lance recognizes all too well.

“Yes…what’s up?” Lance raises an eyebrow, confused.

Hunk’s gone for a few seconds before he responds, painting and out of breath. “Sorry, Elei wanted help getting up the stairs, she learned to walk like a week ago and she’s already trying to run.” He takes a moment to catch his breath, then continues. “So, my Mom didn’t tell me that my aunt was coming for Christmas, and apparently my aunt didn’t tell my mom that she was bringing the kids, so now Elei and her brother are running around, Mom’s stressed because my Dad’s side of the family still hasn’t arrived, and I don’t think I can take Blue with so much chaos. I’m sorry, man, you know I was looking forward to cuddling with her.”

Lance sighs, but nods. “Nah, it’s okay, I can ask Veronica. Thanks though, and good luck with the family. Tell your Mom I’m going to miss her famous oka at the table this year, I fully intend to eat all of your leftovers when I get back.”

Hunk laughs, relieved that Lance isn’t angry. “Will do and remember—don’t forget my snacks list. Also, I texted you some cafes and restaurants that were rated highly around the area where Keith lives, send photos and reviews. Saying ‘it was good’ won’t cut it!” Lance chuckles, agreeing, and Hunk grins. “Okay, well I’ll see you when we drop you off at the airport. Later, man.”

“See ya, Hunk.” When the call ends, Lance turns and looks at Blue. “Sorry, kitty, no fish feast for you. Why don’t we give Aunty Vicky a call, hm?” The second he says Veronica’s name, Blue starts running around, excited. Lance rolls his eyes and starts dialing his sister’s number. “Yeah, yeah, we all know you love her.” He holds the phone to his ear and waits for his sister to pick up. When she finally does, five rings later, he opens his mouth to speak. He doesn’t get the chance.

“Well, if it isn’t my baby brother. What can I do for you, Lancey? Aren’t you going on some grand adventure to go see that mysterious internet boyfriend of yours? Shouldn’t you have left by now?” Lance waits for Veronica to finish asking question before speaking up.

“It’s Lance, Veronica, I’m not a kid anymore, and Keith is just a friend and I’m leaving in a couple days. I’m calling to ask if you’ll take care of Blue while I’m gone, Hunk was going to but then something came up.” Lance waits while Veronica thinks. She’s silent for a minute, then grunts.

“That little kitty cat is going to get up to a lot of mischief isn’t she?” She says it cautiously, as if she’s concerned about how much work Blue will be for her. Lance opens his mouth to speak, but she continues. “Oh come on Lance of course I’ll watch Blue! You know her and I are partners in crime, peas in a pod! Besides, Nadia will love to have a pet around during break, she says the apartment is lonely while I’m at work. Bring her on over when you’re ready, kid.”

Lance lets out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, V. It’s a big help, I’ll bring her over tomorrow when I head to Matt’s place, he and Pidge are going to drive me to the airport from there since he lives closer. Don’t spoil her too much.”

“Says the guy who spent more money on her cat bed than his own groceries,” Veronica chuckles. “Sure thing, Lance. See you then. And things might be rushed when you’re leaving so I’ll say this now. Have fun, relax, and keep your chin up, yeah? I know you tend to freak out last minute but trust me. From everything you’ve told me, Keith’s a sweetheart and you’re going to have a blast. So, go kick some ass for me and tell me all about it when you get home, okay?”

“Yeah, will do. Thanks, Veronica. A lot. You’re a great big sister sometimes, you know that?”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m always a great big sister. Now go pack and stop procrastinating, which I know you are. Shoo, I’ll see you later.” Lance goes to protest, but she’s already hung up. He sighs and shoves his phone in his pocket, glad to have one less thing to worry about.

* * *

 

K-DAY -1

Lance had his second mental breakdown the day of his flight. Technically, since it’s a 13-hour flight and the time difference between LA and Seoul is 16 hours, he will be landing in Korea the day after he takes off in LA. Because of this, he’d dubbed “K-day” as the day he landed, not the day he boarded the flight.

So, on the day before K-day, Lance is sitting in a pile of clean, half-folded laundry, holding his head in his hands. “I don’t think I can do this, Blue,” he groans, his cat looking up at him in confusion. He reaches out and strokes her soft fur, sighing deeply. “What do I wear? Do I stress comfortable? Do I dress nice? What if I’m uncomfortable on the flight? Or what if I end up looking like a slob and he changes his mind?”

A voice from the entryway responds with, “I think anyone can understand the want to wear a hoodie on a 13-hour flight, Lance.”

Lance jumps up. “Pidge! Oh thank god I need your help.” Pidge laughs and kicks their shoes off, and Lance sees Matt and Hunk follow her. “Yes, everyone’s here! Okay I need your help. What the hell do I wear?”

Matt, Hunk, and Pidge file into Lance’s bedroom—though there were some distractions, courtesy of Blue—and Lance gestures to the laundry pile and his closet. “All right, Dream Team. Please help me pack my flight is in six hours and I can no longer think.”

Matt claps Lance on the shoulder and gives him one of his token ‘I’m the wise and handsome older brother’ smiles. “You’re going to shine, Lance, you always do. Take a deep breath, you know Pidge is the know-it-all of travel.”

Lance smiles back warmly, and he feels a little bit calmer. He sits down with Blue and goes through his other things to pack, such as his camera, laptop, and mic, and lets his friends handle the clothing. A couple hours later, he’s packed and ready to go.

He’s dressed in a comfortable Blizzard hoodie that Matt had offered him because it ‘is literally the comfiest thing on this planet, you won’t regret it’, his favorite jeans, and his usual gray and blue sneakers. He had briefly contemplated wearing a pea coat, but Pidge had told him he would look like he was trying too hard, and Hunk had agreed, so the coat was instead shoved into the bottom of his large suitcase.

Veronica comes by a little later to pick up Blue and wish her brother the best on his flight and on his trip. She gives him book to read on the plane, a bag of chips, and then bids him adieu with the promise of making him Skype her before Christmas.

Matt drives them all to the airport where Lance says his final goodbyes to his friends. No tears are shed, save a watery-eyed Hunk, but Lance still feels an ache in his chest. It’ll be weird, a break away from them. But they wish him his best, and Hunk gives him a small bag of cookies to share when he arrives.

“Make sure you share and don’t just eat them all on the plane,” he sniffs, shakily handing the bag to Lance. Pidge pats Hunk on the back comfortingly, then turns to Lance.

“You better make the most of your time there you hear? I expect a buttload of photos, McClain, and souvenirs.”

Lance laughs, nodding. “Is that a metric buttload, or?” Pidge rolls her eyes and punches him lightly on the arm, then pulls him into a hug. It isn’t long before the three of them are huddled together tightly, Lance squeezing his two best friends close. When they all pull away, Matt signals to Pidge that he has to move the car and to hurry them up and gives Lance a wave.

“See ya, guys. I’ll miss you.” Lance addresses them both, then steps away as they hurry back to the car. He walks inside, butterflies throwing a part in his stomach, and makes his way to the gate. 

* * *

 

K-DAY

The flight is as long and tiring as Lance had expected, but his anxiety keeps him awake the entire time. Tired and dressed like a hermit, Lance thinks, sighing at himself. What an image I’ll make when he sees me. He contents himself with some in-flight movies and the airplane food is much better than on domestic flights, so he finds that he’s able to pass the time between his bouts of nerves.

When the plane finally touches down, Lance can only think about putting one foot in front of the other as he gets his luggage and heads out to the pick-up area. He scans the street for any familiar faces or cars, and then realizes I don’t know what Keith’s car looks like.

He quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and switches it off airplane mode. It takes a few seconds, but soon he’s flooded with messages.

_Pidgeon: Have a safe flight Lance, we miss you already._

_HunksCreations: Call us when you’re safe in Seoul, buddy. Tell Keith to try the cookies!_

Lance smiles at these, but then he freezes when he sees the messages that come in right after.

_Kiss.Kogane: Hey, I saw you were boarding so you won’t get these until you land, but I’m held up at work. I’ll let you know if I can make it to the airport._

And then another.

_Kiss.Kogane: Looks like I won’t be able to, but I’ll find you a ride or cover a taxi. How comfortable are you with your Korean?_

_Kiss.Kogane: Nevermind you can’t speak it right. One second._

And another.

_Kiss.Kogane: Although they might speak English. It’s an airport. Sorry I’m all over I’m in the middle of a shoot._

And then the last one, which is the one that is making Lance’s hair stand on end and take a moment to process. It’s taking up so much of his attention, in fact, that he doesn’t notice the man trying to get his attention.

_Kiss.Kogane: Okay I found you a ride. Shiro will be there to pick you up. I’ll meet you two at the house tonight. Have a good flight._

Lance’s stomach flips. So he wouldn’t be seeing Keith until later. _Shiro…is picking me up. Oh god. I look like a mess. I’m not ready to meet Shiro. I’m—_

“—ance. Lance? Lance McClain?”

Lance finally hears his name being called, and looks up. His eyes widen at the well-dressed, silver-haired man who smiles down at him and offers his hand in greeting.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you finally. My name is Takashi Shirogane. Welcome to Seoul, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter of this fic and I hope you enjoy it! It started off as a silly AU idea I had about Lance being a youtuber and trying to seduce Keith, and it grew into this. I will be updating it soon, I don't have a schedule yet because I'm in school but this will end up being around 6/7 chapters, and my goal is to finish it by the end of the year (or end of the school year...)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @bananamisart on insta/twitter because she told me it was my duty to share this AU with the fandom lol so this is her fault XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -Star
> 
> EDIT: the first time I uploaded it without the italics or breaks so I went in and fixed it so the formatting would match chapter too;; sorry, I haven't used this site in a while!! I'm getting used to it <3


End file.
